


Caffeinated Wolves

by softmagnusbane



Series: Caffeinated Wolves [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: “They’re really good” finally turning to face the barista Magnus feels his mouth go dry. The man behind the counter is gorgeous: pink lips, cheekbones slightly flushed, mesmerizing hazel eyes, surely a model on the side...maybe he could model Magnus’ clothes, or, model his suddenly inspired underwear collection. He’ll have to get right on that.forshaumondays





	

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at [softmagnusbane](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)
> 
> also, give love to [lovely Edin](https://www.achilleanragnor.tumblr.com) for inspiring me <3

Standing in line at the newly opened little coffee shop a block away from his apartment, Magnus leaned to see if he could spot some tempting baked goods to bring back with him while he continued his design. His clothing line almost done there was just a little thing missing-- something he couldn’t put his finger on; it was frustrating to say the least and is how he found himself wandering the block in hopeless look of inspiration. Feeling tired from all the stress the past months locked up with his designs had caused him, (creating a clothing line sure as hell isn’t easy, but it’s also the most fun he’s had in his life so there’s that). The small cozy coffee shop had appeared like an oasis in the middle of a desert, and before he knew it, Magnus was in line at what appeared to be a brand new coffee place. 

 

**Caffeinated Wolves** , sounded slightly intimidating, however, the interior was anything but. There were square and circle shaped tables, mismatched chairs that looked incredibly comfortable, a small stage with a mic which Magnus guessed would be for performance nights and such, and a bookshelf, with what appeared to be many of Magnus’ favorite books in, hm, he’d have to come again after his collection is finished to take a better look.

 

Back to the present Magnus is almost caught of guard when it’s his turn, having spent all his time contemplating whether to go for the blueberry muffin or not. 

 

“They’re really good” finally turning to face the barista Magnus feels his mouth go dry. The man behind the counter is  _ gorgeous _ : pink lips, cheekbones slightly flushed, mesmerizing hazel eyes, surely a model on the side...maybe he could model Magnus’ clothes, or, model his suddenly inspired underwear collection. He’ll have to get right on that. 

 

“Hey, you gettin’ coffee or what?” comes a rude shout from somewhere in the back of the line and the spell breaks as Magnus shakes his head, missing the barista doing the same thing.

 

“Are they really?” he asks finally, trying to get his voice to work properly. The hazel eyed beauty nods solemnly, pink dusting his cheeks again and Magnus feels helplessly smitten already. 

 

“Yeah, Luke made them himself, but I’m supposed to say it was Izzy”, the beautiful man’s eyes widen at his own slip and Magnus chuckles, barely keeping from flipping the rude man in the back of the line off when he shouts yet again, interrupting a perfectly nice moment. 

 

“I suppose Luke is the owner then,” he says with a smile and the other man nods again, blush still hanging prettily on those cheekbones. 

 

“I don’t see a name-tag. What’s your name, beautiful?” the minute he says it he feels like smacking himself over the head,  _ come on Magnus,  _ you know better than  _ that _ line.

 

“Uh, I- Alexan-Alec, I’m Alec. Nice to meet you.” The blush spreads down that gorgeous neck and Magnus is half tempted to ask how far it goes but bites his tongue, this man is utterly  _ adorable _ , and he didn’t seem to mind Magnus’ compliment, he seems, flattered, and slightly embarrassed, which Magnus supposes is normal when being flirted with by a complete stranger. 

 

“I’m Magnus, it’s nice to meet you too  _ Alexander, _ ” he doesn’t fail to notice how those hazel eyes widen and Magnus’ feels positively giddy. 

 

“Could I get a vanilla latte, and one of those blueberry muffins?” he winks at the end, feeling utterly ridiculous, but it works, the blush, which was slowly going away, is back at full force. 

 

“Y-yeah sure, anything else?” 

 

“Mmm, well I would ask for your number but I don’t wanna be  _ that  _ guy.” 

 

Alec stops his movement towards the muffins and stares at Magnus blankly for a few seconds, which seems like the longest seconds of Magnus’ life before he breaks out in a giant smile and if Magnus thought he was smitten before he  _ absolutely  _ is now. 

 

“Right, never be  _ that  _ guy,” he smirks and Magnus feels absolutely thrown for a loop, a wonderful one at that because those pink lips keep moving. “Maybe I should be, so you don’t have to,” he finishes and it’s Magnus’ turn to stare, just long enough for the barista to seemingly lose some of his nerve, scratching the back of his neck as he hands him the bag with the muffin. 

 

“Sorry, I, I shouldn’t have said that, I just-” before he can get any further Magnus leans over, and steals his pen and notepad, writing down his phone number and email, just to be safe, handing it back over he smirks, confidence back at full force. 

 

“Use it” he winks and can’t help letting his lips brush that pink cheek on the way back from placing the pen safely in the man’s apron. 

 

Moving away from the line, the people in it practically cheer,  _ finally moving _ , and Magnus huffs, people are so rude. He catches Alexander’s eyes though, and can’t help mirroring the other man’s smile. “I’ll call you” the barista mouths before taking the next order and Magnus almost leaves without his coffee--too caught up in the aspect of a date to be bothered with it. 

 

He does remember to turn around in the door however and go back to get it when he hears his name called by a short red haired girl who just smirks knowingly handing him the cup. 

  
It’s not until he comes home, sitting back down at the drawing board, that he sees something written on his cup.  _ “Just in case”  _ it says followed by a phone number and Magnus smiles big, pulling out his phone to text just to see he already has one. “ _ Wanna get coffee sometime? -Alec”  _ Answering an affirmative with only a few too many emojis, Magnus feels inspired for the first time in days.  _ Hazel.  _ Hmm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)


End file.
